Deadly Lady
by Spunkalicious-Turbo-Dildo
Summary: Sweet lovins! Link x ReDead? Who knew he had a knack for them? What started as a harmless little side adventure to get to the other side of town would become a passionate love story depicting the relationship of a boy and his sadistic aquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

Peering up at the sky and wincing, the green-clad boy watched the radiating streams of bright, heavenly light emit from the sun. He stared at it intently–deterring his head not one bit from it. The sun was filled with wonder, and this amazed him greatly. It beamed down on Hyrule with fierce force, giving life and light to everything. Would it be possible for such a wondrous celestial body to answer all of life's questions, and if not all, maybe just the one this boy had?

((Why...why do I like them so much now? I wish I had an answer...))

Link hopped off his brown stallion, Epona, and led her under the shade of an oak tree. It was well into the evening, and he thought it would be the perfect time to head into town for awhile. He was never used to taking a break, but Epona nudged him in the shoulder, as if to tell him that he deserved it. Link let out a tiny smile and patted her nose. He led her to the town gates and settled her near a hay stack. Giving her a carrot and patting her nose once more, he took off into the alley.

The town he was in did not make much sense with the bizarre architecture. Even if this was only his Twili-knows-what visit to the place, he always managed to get himself lost. The townspeople were never much help either, since most of them were usually either drunk, passed out, or psychotic. But, there was always something he could rely on: a secret passage in the crack of an old item shop. Rushing down the alley, he made his way to the opening and peered inside. He withdrew his sword and walked in. It was darker in the cave-like place than it was outside. Link thought about taking out his lantern, but was too lazy to hold both that, his shield and his sword so he brushed the thought away. Sure he may misstep and fall into a never-ending black hole leading to an abyss, but he was always one for adventure.

Making sure to run like hell from the Like-Like that was coming right for his new tunic, he dodged a Bombchu and slashed through a hoard of Skulltula webbing. Link ran up an old staircase, taking out his enemies as they chased after him. When he reached the top, he looked back at all the rupees he left back there. ((An orange one? Maybe I should...)) He contemplated going back for them, but decided that it was best to keep moving so he'd get out of the secret passage a little faster. Besides, he was already the richest person in Hyrule next to the royal family. What's a few rupees?

Trekking further into the passage, he was met with a vast, open space filled with blackness.

Nothing...there was nothing as far as the eye could see. Link peered out anyway, for the heck of it, and just to make sure he was not going to step into a trap. He had been there many times before, but this time, something seemed different. There was an ominous presence somewhere, and he sensed it. He rarely ever knew when an creature was going to poof from a random place, so he continued to walk.

Slowly...

((I've been here many times before. What gives with this place now...?))

A few more steps and Link stopped abruptly. He thought he heard something behind him. What sounded like the pitter-patter of feet could be heard again...and again...and yet again.

"Saaaaa..."

Link hesitated to move again, but he was frozen in place. "Saaaaa..." the voice echoed again. He veered his head to the right, and then again to the left. He saw no one, and yet...

"Saaaaa..."

There was someone there. Someone was calling out to him. It was pitch black, and he saw nothing yet someone was calling to him. Link, not wanting to find out who that person or thing was, took off running for the exit he had memorized by now. Cuccos have taught him that curiosity was deadly, so he knew to restrain from piquing his interests. "Saaaaa!" the voice screamed this time, and now matched the shrill cry with a quicker pitter-patter of footsteps. Link, wanting to look back, decided not to, and kept on running through the realm of darkness. The voice called yet again, and could be heard walking faster.

And faster...

Still faster...

Link picked up the pace and hurried to the staircase leading to the exit near the main-street alley.

"Saaaaa! SAAAAA!" Link covered his ears to tune out the cry. "SAAAAA!" He bit his lip and kept running. "SAAAAA!" He couldn't take it anymore–the boy looked back and saw a skinny outline that was racing after him. He was still running, and before he knew it, he ran head-first into a wall. Falling to the ground in pain, Link held his gloved hand to his now bleeding nose. He brushed the trickling blood from the area above his lip and tried to stand up. That person–that thing–was still after him. He attempted to force himself up and fell back to the ground again. He felt weak for some reason, an aberration from his normal stamina. He just glanced into the darkness at the figure that was steadily coming closer.

"Saaaaa..." the voice called once more, but this time, it was quieter. Soothing in fact. The thing was now only a few feet away, and when it got within touching length, Link knew what he was in for.

((The...hell?! A ReDead?! Good god...))

He pushed his elbows into the wall and poured all his might into pushing himself up. Gradually, he managed to keep his footing and attempt a run for it. But, he looked up. He saw the glow of the red eyes and the malicious pools of ruby traumatize him. The ReDead let out a shriek and Link was paralyzed. He stood there like a statue as the ReDead circled around him like a possessed zombie. The creature encircled him not once or twice, but repeatedly, as if he was a model in a display case being looked over by spectators.

((This one...is different...))

The ReDead reached its scrawny finger out to Link and brushed it against the boy's arm. Its disembodied coo scared Link. This ReDead was different from the rest; everything about it was more off than usual. Still unable to move, Link hoped that the spell would be broken soon. He deterred his concentration to other things, like the sky, the taste of Lon Lon Milk in his stomach, and that voluptuous princess–

Badum. It was coming. Link's thoughts were interrupted by the pressure of the ReDead on his back. This part was just like always: the ReDead would jump on top of him, bite him, and hug him like there was no tomorrow before letting him go. But this ReDead took its time. Being blind, the creature could not see, yet Link's hasty notions had created enough sound that it could pick him up and give chase. The ReDead detected fear in the boy, and bent its head closer to Link's face. The boy struggled to break free, but was met with failure.

"I won't hurt you."

Link's blue eyes widened, and he struggled even harder to get free. He managed to do so this time, and knocked the ReDead off his back onto the ground.

((You can't talk–you're not -supposed- to talk!))

He was shocked, and stole a glimpse at the being. He raised his sword and prepared to kill it, but the ReDead recoiled and walked back a little. It heard the loud sear of metal against the sheath, and knew that it was going to be slain. "Donnnn'ttttt" the creature moaned and dropped to its knees. Link still held his sword firmly and walked over to the creature. He looked down at it, and saw that its red, evil eyes were now glowing a fluorescent blue color. The boy stared in awe at the ReDead, and hesitated to touch it.

"Please..." the ReDead moaned again, and this time bowed its head to Link. He was confused, and Link did the only thing he could do besides killing it. Resisting the urge to break the sound barrier and get out the dungeon right away, Link stretched out his shaking hand and patted the ReDead's head.

Now relaxed, the ReDead looked up at Link and squinted its round, blue eyes. "I've...been looking for you..."

It reached out both its hands and placed one on each side of Link's face. The disembodied monster leaned towards Link closer, closer–as far as it could until its mouth was met with Link's. Link gasped, and pushed away from the thing, horrified at what happened in that short amount of time. He wiped his mouth with his hand and stared at the monster, who just happened to be looking right back at him with those same ocean blue eyes.

Link has seen worse: possessed moons, spiders attacking and mentally scarring him, tentacle monsters attacking him at random intervals as he walked the waters; but this was the first time a ReDead wanted him for something more than just his energy. It made him wonder why this one randomly approached him. And he wondered if the creature knew his name.

"Linkkkk..." it moaned.

Taken aback, Link opened his mouth wanting scream and run away. There was no way that something so random and bizarre would know him. Being a little too curious always led him to something dangerous, but this time, he wanted to take a chance. Link held out his hand and motioned for the ReDead to walk closer to him. It did so slowly, and when there was only a few inches between him and it, Link pointed to the ground, asking it to sit. The ReDead obeyed and after it sat down, Link looked followed that same action. He sat next to it and looked carefully at the ReDead's face. Aside form the eyes, it looked just like every other one. It was skinny like them, pretty freaky like them...everything was dead-on, except–except this one could speak. It showed emotions and could speak. After he stared at the figure for a good amount of time, Link brushed away the thought of the creature being hostile. It's eyes were that of repose.

- - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Link hesitated to ask the ReDead why it was looking for him, but every time he opened his mouth opted to speak, nothing came out. The ReDead's eyes were constantly fixed on Link's body. "I...was looking for you...Link." He looked at it, and this time noticed that the voice sounded feminine. Perplexed, Link just stared, once again, in awe.

"I wanted to see you...again."

This time Link crawled back a little. He knew not of whether or not he ever met this ReDead. Yet, at this moment, something about her made her seem familiar. "Link...," she interrupted his thoughts again. "Link...Link..." She moaned this time, and rested her head against Link's shoulders. He did not move. "I've wanted to meet you...I had to trace your sounds...to find...you." She moved her hand to her now closed eyes.

((And she cries? Just who is this, this...thing?))

He moved his hand to her back and patted her. Ordinarily, he would be scared shitless to do something like that, but he did not want to see someone cry, even if she was a monster, a ReDead at that. He soothed her the same way he would Epona. That thought made him a little more comfortable around the monster.

"I...You...You don't recognize me...I know you don't. But..." Link looked down at her again. He didn't realize that he was still patting her. "But...I am familiar to you. I...can't explain it..." Link opened his mouth to say something. No sound came out. The ReDead gently moved her finger to his lips, making a notion for him to be quiet. "I know...I know you can't understand why I'm here." She stopped and took in a deep breath. She searched for Link's hand and firmly grasped it when she found it. "Look into my eyes...they won't...paralyze you." He followed what she said and stared into them.

Link slowly glanced at her eyes. The calming pool of blue were dazing. In the blackness of the room, they were like a star lighting the night sky. They were beautiful to him in a strange, awkward kind of way. And somehow, they looked familiar.

-------


	3. Chapter 3

The ReDead caressed Link's cheek. The gentle touch she performed when doing it struck a vague memory somewhere. There had been someone with the same exact touch that would caress his cheek sometimes. "Link..." She moaned once again, but this time, there was a hint of passion in her voice.

((Marin?!))

"That light in your eyes,"she whispered. "You know who I am now..."

Yes, Link knew–but he did not want to know her. Startled, Link pushed her off him. "Hey!" she screamed. Marin's eyes turned back into huge, vicious rubies, sliding to the left gradually so Link would get a glimpse and be paralyzed. "Saaaaa!" she cried, and with that she jumped on top of Link. "You can't run away from me forever Link!" She clawed at his tunic, and managed to make a hole in it. She forced her pointy fingers down into the hole, and tore a line in the fabric. Using both hands, she ripped the cloth from Link's body, exposing his bare chest.

"You do look just as sexy as I dreamed you would be!" Marin stuck out her tongue and licked Link's ear. He cringed, but could do nothing but try to break away from being paralyzed. "Don't...struggle!" She slashed at his face so she would have the satisfaction of seeing blood. The little trickles of red flowed down his cheek, all of which she caught with her tongue. "Wow, Link. You're...," she licked, "rather tasty." Jumping off Link's back, she slid around to the front of him to let him gain his mind back. "Better now, baby?"

Link just stared at the ReDead. He didn't know how else to respond to such a random, stupid question. Marin, being the impulsive girl she was, demanded an answer. Without another second to waste, she pounced on top of Link, forcefully pushing her skeletal-looking body into his. With her sharp pointed fingers, she scratched a heart into his chest. When the blood seeped from the small incision, she smeared it on the inside of the scratch marks to color it in.

Link watched in horror as the girl satisfied her sadistic pleasure. Maybe if she looked like a girl instead of one of his most feared enemies, he would be a bit okay with everything. However, the idea of being brutally tortured by a ReDead was too much for him. He didn't even know -why- she was a ReDead to begin with. He opted to ask, but once again, nothing came out his mouth.

Marin leaned in closer to him, and kissed him softly on the lips. Link was enraptured with an odious scent, and he struggled for air. Seeing her dream-lover squirm was the funniest thing to her. She laughed like a maniac while kissing him softly

again... -peck-

And again. -peck peck-

"I want a moan out of you, Linky! Gimme one!" whined Marin, and she pounder her fist on his chest. To satisfy her, he tried to moan. "That's it?" she asked amused. "I've seen better, Link!" She slapped him in the face, which was already struggling to heal the cuts from earlier. He let out a small cry.

"Aww, Link!" cried the girl. "Link! You're so uke. That's why I always wanted you." Marin slowly moved her head to the side of Link's neck.

She bit it, which made him cry out louder. ReDead teeth were sharp, and there was no telling what she injected into him by doing that. All of a sudden, Link felt numb.

((Zelda and I don't even mess around like this. Even Shiek isn't this sadistic...well, when she's not drunk maybe.))

Was he enjoying the torture? The grimace on Link's face gave a definite answer of no. But Marin, being the naive one, took pleasure in his grimace. "Your frown means I'm doing my job, hun." The ReDead hopped off Link, and stared down at him. The poor boy was panting, gasping for air. While doing that, he was coughing up the foul saliva Marin poured into his mouth when she French kissed him.

"Link? Oh, Link," she moaned, now hoping he would look in his direction. "Hey Link! Please? Look this way." Wanting her to shut up, Link looked up. She turned around twice on her ReDead legs and forced through her body a transparent image of her normal self. Her ReDead body was comatose as she did this, and the doppleganger was given a mind and voice of its own. This image, this Marin–it was the Marin he remembered. He reached his arm out to her, hoping that true Marin would save him. But to no avail, he would only be met with even more drama in such a tiny black room.

- - - - - - - -

Marin told him everything: about her praying on a sacred mushroom and wishing that she'd be reincarnated upon death, the endless diaries she wrote filled with love letters to Link that she planned to give him, her singing "My Little Lover Boy" for months after Link left her, and the thing that shocked Link the most...

"Link...I want to have you. I want to have you no matter what it takes."

Awkward silence stood between the two. Link always liked Zelda, and he wasn't one to mess around with many girls, and maybe the occasional guy or two. But he liked Zelda more than Marin, and it would always be like that because of what he felt in his heart.

She perked up after a few minutes. "Link..." He looked up at her again. "Do you love me?"

Link blinked at her. He hesitated for awhile, not knowing what to say to her without getting her angry at him. Then, he remembered that no matter how much he wanted to speak, words never came out his mouth. He chuckled, and without thinking,

"Marin? Honestly, you're a whore. I can't stand your ass–-"

Link clasped his hand over his mouth. "What did you say?!" Link shook his head. "You called me a whore?!" Marin's doppleganger walked over to him and stepped on his stomach. "I may be dead, and this may be my spirit talking to you, but I'm not a damned whore!" Link cringed and tried to wriggle from under her. She balled her fist and punched him hard. The boy, un-phased this time, just looked at her. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" which were not comforting to the girl at all. With one hand, she made a scythe appear in it. "Being dead has its perks, Link-dearest. I wish to show you them. Maybe you'd appreciate me THEN!" With one swift motion, Marin tore off the bottom part of his outfit, leaving him naked and cold. She used her free hand to remove the shredded cloth from her scythe and tossed it into the darkness.

"It's too damn dark!" Marin searched her body for a little bottle. She popped the cork off, and held it between her lips. With a quick hand motion, she sprinkled oil all around Link's body. The girl kicked Link onto his side and removed from him a fire arrow. She took his bow and aimed it at the oil around him. "Kyaaaa!" She managed to hit the oil and within seconds, the pool ignited into the shape of an inflamed heart. The two were now surrounded by a moat of leaping flames.


End file.
